phineas and ferb meets little mermaid 2
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: phineas and ferb and little mermaid 2 crossover
1. chapter 1

one day in phineas and ferb 's backyard

Isabella: hey phineas, whatcha doin?

phineas: hey Isabella. Ferb and I have just finished watching little mermaid 2 and we thought it'd be fun for just you, me and him to beam yours into the movie.

Ferb: actually, you 2 go ahead I've got something to do

phineas: is that cool?

Isabella: just the two of us and the characters from the movie? yes

they beam themselves into the opening and already time for the first song of the movie

Ariel: (vocalizing) you are my world my darling, what a wonderful world i see you are the song I'm singing you're my beautiful melody

Eric: darling we'd better be going.

Ariel: look at her isn't she glowing.

Eric: she looks divine and you look exquisite but look at the time

Ariel: couldn't be is it?

grimsby: the crew is awaiting your orders

sailor 1: we're sailing away from the boarders

sailor 2: steady boy steady

sailor 3: ahoy there they're coming

grimsby: trumpeters ready drummers start drumming

ariel: down to the sea we go down to a world i know there's never been not ever before a child born of sea and shore

all: down to the sea we go down to the world below a journey to bless the princess to be under the sun and under the sea

fish: Ariel's coming

turtle: Ariel's coming?

sebastian: what's all the big commotion that's spreading through the ocean from sea to shining sea theee


	2. chapter 2

Triton: my precision melody I'm giving you this locket so that you will always remember that part of your heart will belong to the sea

Before Triton is about to give the locket a tentacle swoops out of nowhere

morgana: (laughs evilly) a party

Sebastian: Ursula's crazy sister

morgana: i didn't miss the cake and ice cream did I? laughs evilly again

Triton: morgana! surrender the baby or I'll...

morgana: (scolds Triton for threat) (kisses melody condescendingly) Ursula would have simply loved to have come but something came up now what was it oh yes you all shishkababed her one minute you're on top the next you're sushi.

(skip to the end of the next 2 scenes)


	3. chapter 3

morgana: oh there you are my precious guests i was so worried about you and look you brought back my trident clever girls

undertow: give it to her hey oomph

morgana: forgive him dears, he's got a little size issue now if you'll just hand over the..

Ariel and phineas: melody, Isabella don't

melody: mom!

Isabella: phineas!

melody, Ariel and phineas: you're a mermaid?

morgana: Ariel and the pointy guy who was on the boat when i attacked how nice of you to come and you brought flopper with you

flounder: the name's flounder

undertow: grr

flounder: grr yourself pipsqueak

undertow: get that thing and hit me one bite and he's shrimp toast

morgana: sweethearts hand me my trident now

melody: all this time and you never told me

morgana: kept the most important secret of her whole life from her own daughter

Ariel: please give it to me melody

morgana: no hand it to me it's for your own good

ariel: she's lying

morgana: I've given you everything you've ever wanted she's the one who's lied to you all these years

ariel: i was trying to protect you

melody: by fencing me in? you knew how much i loved the sea why would you hide the truth from me?

Ariel: melody listen to me if there was one thing I'd do over I

melody: too late, mom

ariel: melody no

Isabella: melody wait i don't think this is such a good idea

morgana: think about it, i know all about you, Isabella. Your boyfriend has been toying with your emotions all these years

phineas: Isabella listen to me if there was anything I could do over I'd pay more attention to your feelings

Isabella: too late, phineas. Go for it, melody give her what she wants.

phineas: Isabella, no!

morgana: (laughs evilly) all the power in the seven seas in my command

(proceeds to capture Ariel and phineas with 2 of her tentacles)

melody: mom!

Isabella: phineas!

morgana: your mom was only trying to protect you from moi what she did she did out of love (sniffles mockingly) and Isabella, as for your boyfriend, phineas, he was just being a naive idiot. You two were very naughty girls stealing from melody's own grandfather

melody: my my grandfather?

morgana: king Triton ruler of Atlantica commander in chief of all the ocean at least until 2 little thieves came along.

Isabella: you tricked us!

morgana: you've got no one to blame but yourselves. tell me girls is being mermaids everything you dreamed? was it worth it! (chucks them into an ice cave) oh and by the way your time as mermaids is just about expired (freezes the exit shut) catch you later I've got bigger fish to fry

(skipping battle with morgana part 1),


	4. chapter 4

morgana: fools i have the trident now and all the creatures of the sea are in my power. I'm the queen of the sea and you will all bow down before me

tip: this can't be good for the lower back

morgana: pathetic fools watch and see how utterly powerful i can be

melody: mom!

Isabella: phineas!

morgana: the end begins for all of you with fins

melody: I've gotta stop her

Isabella: no melody, this is my fault i let my semantic feelings for phineas get in the way of my moral duties as fireside girl troop leader. I'll handle this.

(skip to right before isabella reaches the top)

morgana: ha ha it's over triton i sentence you to oblivion

Isabella snags the trident

morgana: you just what do you think you're going to do with that?

Isabella: stay back!

morgana: (laughs evilly) wrong end sweetheart (tries to wrap up Isabella's leg before she stabs her tentacle and tosses the trident down to Triton.

After the battle

phineas: i guess you saved my life again, Isabella. Thanks that makes it 7 to 3. i owe you so much for all the times you saved me. (chuckles sheepishly) in fact twice as much as the other way around.

Isabella: was it 7 times?

phineas: yes. Just now, reversing the pharmazombie contagion on me and Danville, stopping mitch from making me brainwashed by his cuteness from the cuteonium ray, bringing me and ferb out of the void of nonexistence, bringing me, candace and ferb out of dinosaur times not to mention you saved me from giving up when it looked like we wouldn't get around the world before the sun set. Also you saved me from falling to my doom when doofenshmirtz ripped the haunted house out of the ground. i don't know how i could ever repay you.

Isabella: I'll give you a hint (makes a pucker gesture with her lips)

phineas: well if you insist (so they kiss) and so phineas and Isabella were bf and gf for ever essentially starting the future where they were the aunt and uncle of Xavier and Amanda (candace and jeremy's future kids) the end

(skip to the ending) see ya


End file.
